‘SAKOST190’ originated from a hybridization of the female parent, the proprietary hybrid Osteospermum breeding line ‘V-59’, having pink-white bicolour flowers (unpatented) and the male parent, the proprietary hybrid Osteospermum line ‘SL-4’, having a lemon-yellow flower color (unpatented) in a cultivated area (greenhouse) in Kakegawa, Japan.
In 2001, the two Osteospermum lines were crossed and 37 ovules were removed from flowers on the female parent and cultured by standard ovule culture techniques. A total of 10 plantlets were developed. The 10 F1 hybrid plantlets were transplanted to soilless media for greenhouse culture and acclimatization. In 2002, the breeder evaluated the plants in pots and the plants were creamy pink in flower color and demonstrated vigorous plant growth and earliness to flower. Out of the 10 F1 lines, the breeder selected line ‘K5-350’ which has a cream to shell pink flower color with a plant structure with minimal branching, vigorous performance, earliness to flower and maintains its ability to flower under high temperature conditions.
In fall 2003, the line ‘K5-350’ was vegetatively propagated with cuttings and reevaluated in an open field and a greenhouse. The breeder confirmed the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKOST190’ and found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation by vegeative cuttings in an open field and a greenhouse in Salinas, Calif.